In conventional optoelectronic modules, wire bonding and soldering or chip mounting with conductive adhesive are predominantly used as techniques for making electrical contact between a chip and a carrier. By way of example, LED arrays for illumination modules arise in this way. In the course of miniaturization, ever smaller dimensions of the modules, such as, for example, the module height and/or the base area of the modules, are desired.
One miniaturized construction and connection technique for LEDs is known from the published patent application DE 10 353 679 A1, for example. In this case, a component comprises a carrier with a semiconductor chip arranged thereon, which is contact-connected in a planar fashion.
Modules comprising semiconductor chips contact-connected in a planar fashion advantageously have a small component height, as a result of which preferably a minimum distance between the light exit area of the semiconductor chip and optical components provided can be obtained. However, the base area of the module cannot readily be reduced by the planar contact-connection since conductive structures which are arranged on the carrier and which serve for making electrical contact with the semiconductor chips have to be integrated into the module in an electrically insulated fashion.
Particularly in the case of modules having a plurality of radiation-emitting semiconductor components, a compact arrangement of the optoelectronic components on the carrier substrate is desired.